1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and personal relationships and in particular to a board game played by couples competing against other couples answering often humorous relationship questions requiring answers which are in agreement for each couple in order to advance through three different relationship stages on the board by moving coupled heart-shaped combinable and separable two-piece player pieces for each couple in order to win the game, including questions which can send one member of a couple to the dog house as well as timed couple activities.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Friends and families often enjoy playing games together which are most often competitive and not usually intended to bring about increased awareness and appreciation of others in the game. While many forms of therapeutic interaction have been developed, they normally occur in professional offices and may or may not provide elements of fun or enjoyment of the sessions. Prior art games have failed to provide a symbolic transition through the various stages of a couple relationship moving a coupled player piece with real-life questions which must be answered in agreement between the two people to advance along the board and eventually win the game against other couples.
What is needed is an informal fun board game playable by couples competing with each other in a humorous manner with humorous questions and interactive activities to enable the two members of a couple to learn more about each other and test what they already know while also getting to know more about the other couples playing the game.